


Make a Bad One Good

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: Jiraiya teaches Naruto an important lesson in the releasing of sexual chakra.





	Make a Bad One Good

Naruto could be a handful. Oftentimes Jiraiya found himself ready to disappear and enjoy his remaining years instead of being pawned off on this dangerous brat, but he didn’t. Unfortunately years of academy hammering stuck notions of honor and duty onto him that he just couldn’t shake.

And all of that would’ve been fine if it wasn’t for the beast releasing sexual energy into Naruto. It was easy to stave when the boy was too naive to realize how wound up he’d become, how suddenly he grew hot under his clothes and his skin itched and burned for contact.

But there was a certain point where Naruto’s mind caught up, and he became well aware that no amount of jacking off sated either beast or host. Upfront as always, he complained rather bluntly to Jiraiya.

“Does the Kyuubi crave sex?”

“Like anyone else,” Jiraiya commented, sparing a half-glance at Naruto to appear disinterested in the conversation at hand.

“I think he’s projecting it onto my body.”

A quick lesson was in order. “I don’t believe the academy went over sexual chakra with you, but every being that produces chakra has it. Instead of it being productive chakra, it needs to be sapped to keep the flow of your regular chakra controlled and even. Since you’re also a host to a being with extremely powerful chakra, you suffer this side effect tenfold.”

“I’ve been masturbating like four times a day!” Naruto whined.

“It craves sex, Naruto. Not masturbation.”

“Well, that’s just great.” He tugged his collar, the sheen of sweat on his collar bone visible. “You’re a massive pervert, there’s gotta be a secret to this you’re not letting me in on.”

“No secret to this one, it’s pretty straightforward.”

He didn’t miss how Naruto flushed. “Well, shit.” He looked at Jiraiya. “Look, I need you to take care of it. I’m out of my gourd right now, I can’t spend another day like this.”

“You realize what you’re asking from me, right?” Jiraiya pressed.

“Yeah.” Naruto nodded, expression grim. “I got no choice here. Sorry to get you involved.”

Naruto was right. He didn’t have much choice. “Fine,” Jiraiya ultimately agreed.

It wasn’t that Jiraiya hadn’t experienced men. When Orochimaru was younger, softer, prettier, he’d let his libido get the best of him and fucked the man six ways to Sunday, which in hindsight lasted an alarming two years.

Though he ignored Orochimaru’s cock. He had Naruto bent on hands and knees before him, cock heavy and hanging low. There was a line of perversion, and Jiraiya figured he crossed it. A dick actually looked attractive to him. Also there was the whole ‘fucking a student part’, but that seemed secondary to discover a liking of penises he hadn’t previously had.

The rest, though, he felt pretty comfortable with. Like riding a bike, lubing up his fingers and easing the pinky first to see how well his partner reacted and received him. Unsurprising for a novice, he tensed immediately and shut Jiraiya out.

Jiraiya set a hand on the boy’s lower back, pretending not to be the slightest bit aroused by his fingers being able to stretch from either hip if fanned. “Relax, kid. This’ll hurt if you don’t.”

Naruto made a small, mortified noise of acknowledgment and took a large breath before his body went slack. His hole loosened right up, letting Jiraiya have at it in an easy slide in. So easy that he added another finger alongside it, hole stretched tight over the digits.

“This feels weird,” Naruto complained. Jiraiya glanced down and caught sight of the boy’s prick leaking.

“Weird good?”

“Weird good.”

Jiraiya chuckled, warned Naruto before squeezing a third finger in. The boy was so hot around him, tightening and loosening as if getting a grip on his control.

“You’re doing great,” Jiraiya encouraged, hooking his fingers. That sent Naruto into a shudder, lower half of his body writhing. “Too much?”

“No,” Naruto rasped. “Just, never felt anything like that.”

What was this kid doing to him? Jiraiya was straining, hardest he’d ever been in a decade now and he was never a man known for his sexual self-control. “You understand where this is leading to, right?”

Naruto turned his head, met eyes with Jiraiya. “Yeah. I figured it out.” He grinned briefly, a glimpse of the boy’s normal fiery demeanor before it was knocked down a peg by the curl of Jiraiya’s fingers.

“You think you can handle it?”

Naruto laughed through shaky, weak breaths. “I think I’m ready for you.”

That was pride talking. Neither of them were truly ready for this, or would ever be. Though it just felt good to take his robes off, to let his own prick breathe. He squeezed out the rest of the lube onto his cock. It was good quality stuff, but for Naruto’s sake he wanted the safest turnout possible.

He guided the boy’s lower back, lowering Naruto’s body a little to line him up well with the head of his cock. He kept a hand on a hip, another loosely gripping his own shaft to help ease it in. Just pressing in the head, Naruto groaned.

“Relax, you gotta relax,” Jiraiya encouraged in gruff whispers. He rubbed up and down along the boy’s side to comfort him as he eased in. The worst of it was over, the flared head now sheathed in the tight body.

“Fuck.” He’d heard Naruto swear, but never like that. “Just move,” he urged in a growl, red chakra starting to flare around him.

Jiraiya tapped his fingers on the skin over the boy’s hipbone, now moving in an easy slide to the hilt. His now freed hand took Naruto’s cock in hand, stroked it as he started slow, short thrusts. He bucked into his hand.

The weirdest thing was how surreal it didn’t feel. The red chakra humming and warm on his skin, Naruto tight and hot around him, the boy’s loud breaths and quiet moans. He picked up his pace in a roll of the hips until he found a comfortable groove. 

The boy came quickly, dribbling out onto the ground and Jiraiya’s hand. Oversensitive, he writhed and shook with every thrust into him.

“I’m close,” Jiraiya warned. He took both of Naruto’s hips now, pulled the body into him with his few final thrusts. He bottomed out, shot deep and tilted his head back to sigh out in the midst of the orgasm.

The red chakra had slowly subsided as Jiraiya softened. He slid out, watched with a sort of detached fascination as some of his cum dripped out of Naruto’s distended hole.

Naruto turned, laid himself on his back and tilted his head to get a look at Jiraiya. “Thanks.” His voice was rough, a little deeper than normal.

Jiraiya smiled. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sponsored by Paper-Thin Excuses to Get Characters to Fuck™. This fic is also sponsored by A Losing Battle with my Self-Respect™.
> 
> While I was editing this I didn't have a title and a Huey Lewis song came up so I just decided to grab a lyric from "The Power of Love".


End file.
